Nine Wishes : Len's Side
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Sesuai dengan perkataan Rin, Len berinisiatif untuk ikut membuat daftar sembilan keinginannya di hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi, Len tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang harus dia tulis dalam daftar keinginan seperti yang Rin lakukan. Ada dua keinginan yang sangat ingin Len dapatkan, video game dan gadis bermata zamrud yang mengisi hatinya. [-late- bd fic Len]


__Disclaimer: Vocaloid Milik Yamaha__

* * *

 _ _Nine Wishes__ _ _－__ _ _Len's Side__

Len duduk di kasurnya, bersandar pada dinding bercat biru muda. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya, lalu menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya, menjadikannya sebagai bantal. Len berbalik, menghadap dinding kamarnya.

"Sembilan keinginan..." Len menggumam.

Dalam benaknya muncul bayangan seorang gadis berambut zamrud sedang membelakangi dirinya. Gadis itu berbalik, wajah manis itu－Miku－tersenyum pada Len. "Apa mungkin sembilan keinginanku akan terkabul besok?"

 _ _Mungkin... aku akan mencoba apa yang Rin sarankan padaku... aku akan membuat daftar keinginanku besok.__

Len menutup matanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kesadarannya karena besok dia harus bekerja pagi-pagi sekali.

.

Len merapihkan jas hitamnya lalu berbalik untuk menghadap cermin yang digantung di dinding di sebelah __spring bed__ miliknya yang berukuran __single.__ Len memiring-miringkan kepalanya, berusaha melihat dasinya sambil merapihkan simpul pada dasinya yang berwarna abu-abu bergaris diagonal hitam. Selesai dengan dasi dan jas, dia berjalan mendekati cerminnya lalu mengambil __gel__ rambut yang ada pada meja kecil di depan cermin. Len menyisir rambutnya ke sisi kiri, membuat garis sigar kanan pada rambutnya. Rambut Len yang panjang sengaja tidak diikatnya karena terlihat lebih rapih. Kalaupun diikat itu hanya saat dia sedang tidak bekerja.

"Ah." Mata Len membulat. "Aku belum membuat daftar keinginanku. Tapi aku tau apa keinginan pertamaku, mendapatkan __video game__ itu." Len berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya. "Semoga Rin menepati kata-katanya dan memeberikanku __video game__ itu."

Len keluar dari kamar Len, lalu berjalan menuju tangga. Hanya kamar Len yang berada di lantai dasar, kamar Len dan kamar kedua orang tuanya ada di lantai atas.

Len mengetuk kamar Rin yang berada di sebelah kamar kedua orang tua mereka. Len ingat kalau Rin sempat meminta Len untuk membangunnya pagi-pagi karena dia ingin berangkat lebih awal. "Rin, bangun!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari kamar Rin. Dia membuka pintu kamar Rin, melihat Rin masih terlelap di __spring bed__ dan diselimuti selimut kesayangan Rin bergambar jeruk. "Ya ampun, dia masih tidur," ucapnya lalu mendesis Len memutar matanya.

Kotak persegi panjang yang ada di atas laci meja Rin menarik perhatian Len. Len masuk ke dalam kamar Rin sambil berharap kalau kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Rin untuknya. Len mengambil kotak itu dari meja Rin. Di kotak itu terdapat kotak putih kecil dengan tulisan tangan Rin: __Untuk Len, semoga ini hadiah terakhir dariku.__

Len mendesis. Suara dengkuran Rin yang kecil mengalihkan pandangannya pada saudara kembarnya. "Terima kasih."

Len merobek kertas kado yang membungkus kotak tersebut. Di dalam bungkus kado itu adalah kotak __DVD video game__ yang diinginkan oleh Len. Len memeras kertas kado itu menjadi bola kertas yang seukuran dengan genggaman tangannya. Dia menyimpulkan senyuman tipis. "Terima kasih banyak, Rin."

Len keluar dari kamar Rin, dia menutup pintu kamar Rin. Len kembali menuruni kamarnya, kembali ke kamarnya. Len menaruh __DVD__ barunya di laci meja sebelah pintunya lalu kembali keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Langkah kakinya membawanya pada meja makan yang telah siap dengan dua piring berisi roti oles. Len mengambil roti oles yang dioles dengan selai coklat. Di sebelah Len ayahnya duduk sambil membaca roti, menutupi hampir sebagian besar wajahnya, hanya rambutnya yang pirang yang tampak dari pandangan Len yang sedang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya.

"Kerja pagi-pagi lagi Len?" tanya ayahnya－Rinto－sambil membuka lembaran baru pada koran yang dipegangnya.

Len menoleh kepada ayahnya, dan menjauhkan roti yang baru saja ia akan gigit. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Iya pa, aku ada siaran berita jam tujuh." Len mengigit roti olesnya.

Ekor matanya menangkap ibunya yang tengah mengelap tangannya pada celemek－Kokone－mendatanginya. "Len, apa kamu akan pulang malam ini? Mama akan membuatkan makan malam yang spesial hari ini seperti kemarin. Ya... meskipun tanpa kehadiran Rin."

Mata Len membulat sementara satu alisnya terangkat naik. Dia menjauhkan roti olesnya dari mulutnya lalau menyimpulkan seringai skeptis. Bulir keringat mulai mengalir di keningnya, menandakan keraguannya dan kebimbangannya untuk menjawab iya atau tidak. __Semoga Mama tidak kecewa dengan jawabanku.__ "Sebenarnya..." Len menoleh kepada Kokoke sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Hari ini aku memang pulang jam tiga sore, tapi... aku berencana untuk mengajak Miku jalan-jalan selagi dia pulang ke kota ini."

Mata Kokone membulat. Dia memegang bagian bawah bibirnya dengan ujung-ujung jari kanannya. Dia duduk di kursi meja makan yang berhadapan dengan Rinto. "Miku pulang ke kota ini?"

Len menggigit rotinya lagi, mengunyahnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggumam mengiyakan pertanyaan Miku. Ketika dia selesai mengunyah dan menelan rotinya, Len membuka mulutnya. "Iya, universitasnya kan libur dari empat hari yang lalu, dan kemarin lusa dia tiba di sini. Aku berencana untuk makan malam dengan Miku."

Kokone menghela nafasnya lalu menyandarkan bahunya pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada sikut yang menekan meja. Jika bukan karena anaknya yang menolak keinginannya dengan halus, Kokone tidak akan terlihat tampak lemas dengan menghela nafasnya pelan-pelan.

Tapi Len masih bisa mendengar keluh dari ibunya. Timbul rasa bersalah dalam dirinya, meskipun dia juga tidak mau melewati hari ulang tahunnya dengan suntuk, bekerja di stasiun televisi membaca setumpuk berita-berita yang ditulis oleh pada pemburu berita. Len membutuhkan hiburan, hiburan bersama kekasihnya. Kata yang lebih tepat dari hiburan mungkin membutuhkan perhatian dari kekasihnya. Setahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu karena terpisah oleh jarak dan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Len kembali memakan rotinya sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyenangkan hati ibunya. Len tahu, sebagus apapun kata-kata yang dipilihnya tidak akan mampu menutupi rasa kecewa di hati ibunya, bagaimanapun momen itu adalah momen yang berharga bagi ibunya meskipun dalam harfiahnya itu adalah ulang tahun Len.

"Kalau begitu... aku akan membawa Miku ke sini untuk makan malam bersama kita..." ucap Len sambil mengambil susu yang ada di sebelah piring roti olesnya.

Kokone memiringkan kepalanya, dia melirik ke atas menatap Len lalu menyimpulkan senyuman tipis. "Hmm... tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa kok, kemarin kita sudah merayakan ulang tahun kalian berdua kan?" Kokone menundukkan kepalanya dan menundukkan kepalanya lalu menatap Rinto. "Benarkan apa kataku, untung saja kita merayakannya kemarin. Aku sudah menduga kalau mereka akan bersama dengan pacar mereka di hari ulang tahunnya."

Rinto menurunkan koran yang sebelumnya menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Tangan kanannya merapihkan dasi abu-abunya. Dia terkekeh sambil mengambil kopi susunya lalu menyisipnya pelan. "Biarkan saja, mereka sudah besar."

Len menegak susu miliknya lalu menaruhnya kembali di meja makan. "Maafkan aku ya, Ma." Dia melengkungkan alisnya dengan sayu.

Kokone kembali menoleh kepada Len sambil melengkungkan senyuman. "Iya, salam untuk Miku ya."

"Iya, aku pergi dulu," ucap Len sambil mengambil mantel coklatnya yang digantung di punggung kursi.

"Aku juga akan pergi sebentar lagi."

.

Len mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lamban, hari kedua masuk kerja setelah libur benar-benar membuatnya harus kembali tahan dengan kemacetan di pagi hari. Tinggal di ibu kota negara bukan hal yang membuat Len senang dengan segala fasilitas yang dimiliki kota itu, meskipun fasilitasnya memang lebih baik dengan kota-kota lainnya.

Dia tidak begitu suka dengan kemacetan yang menjadi permasalahan umum di ibu kota. Meskipun fasilitas kendaraan umum seperti bis dan kereta dalam kota banyak digunakan, kemacetan tetap saja menjadi satu masalah yang tidak bisa dihindarkan. Apalagi dengan bertambahnya jumlah pendatang baru setiap harinya.

Tapi meskipun tak suka, Len tetap menjalankannya karena tuntunan pekerjaan. Selagi menunggu kemacetan dan lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau, Len memikirkan kata-kata Rin tadi malam.

"Sepertinya... tidak ada ruginya aku mencoba membuat daftar sembilan keinginan itu," ucap Len sambil memperhatikan detik yang menunjukkan lamanya waktu lampu merah menyala. Masih ada tiga puluh detik lagi sebelum lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau.

"Keinginan pertamaku sudah terkabul," ucapnya lalu menggumam tak jelas. "Lalu apa yang harus aku masukan dalam daftar keinginanku?"

Sesaat wajah Rin muncul dalam benaknya. Kejadian kemarin malam berputar dalam benaknya. _"_ _ _Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Miku."__

 _ _Aku ingin mememilikinya.__

Jantung Len berdebar lebih cepat. Dia menyentakkan alisnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Tapi, suara klakson mobil mengejutkannya, membuatnya kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menginjak gas mobil. "Ya ampun... apa yang baru saja aku katakan itu." Len menghela nafasnya. "Ya, tapi semoga saja keinginanku yang satu itu terkabul meskipun kelihatannya sangat sulit untuk aku dapatkan."

"Lebih baik aku pikirkan saat waktu istirahat saja."

.

"Hei Len, selamat ulang tahun!"

Kalimat itu terus ia dengar selama dia bertemu dengan orang-orang di kantornya. Meskipun sedang waktu istirahat, kru televisi atau rekan kerja yang baru bertemu dengannya mengucapkan hal yang sama padanya.

Len selalu membalas mereka dengan senyuman dan ucapan, "terima kasih."

Jujur saja, senyuman-senyuman itu membuat wajahnya lelah dan kaku. Sudah dia harus memasang senyuman tipis saat sedang siaran, dia harus tetap tersenyum untuk menjaga citra baiknya. Citranya sebagai pegawai yang ramah dan murah senyum. Ya, itulah penilaian yang diberikan orang-orang yang belum begitu mengenal Len dengan dekat.

Len mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembar-lembar kertas berita yang dilihatnya pada kertas __note__ kecil di sebelah tas kerjanya. Kertas itu selalu ia bawa kemana-mana sebagai memo dan untuk menuliskan jadwal-jadwal yang ia buat secara mendadak.

"Sembilan keinginan... tinggal delapan... ah... tapi tadi aku sudah menggunakan yang satunya lagi."

Seketika, tubuh Len menjadi panas, dia melihat wajahnya memerah dari cermin kecil yang digantungkan di sekat mejanya. Len menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengambil bolpoin hitamnya yang terbuka.

 _ _Aku menginginkan rumah? mobil sport? Ah... aku rasa aku tidak begitu menginginkan hal-hal itu.__

Len diam sejenak, dia segera merobek kertas itu lalu meremasnya, membentuknya menjadi bola kertas kecil lalu melemparkannya ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di bawah meja Len.

"Aku bisa membeli barang-barang itu sendiri... dan kalaupun aku menulis keinginan soal barang, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang memberikan itu padaku."

Len mengernyitkan alisnya. Dia menutup pulpen hitamnya dan menaruhnya di sebelah tubukan kertas berita. "Membuat daftar itu adalah ide yang bodoh..."

Lagi-lagi dia teringat kata-kata Rin dan dia juga menggingat Miku, gadis yang ia tidak temui selama satu tahun lebih. "Baiklah..." Len mulai menggumam seperti orang yang tengah berfikir dan mencari inspirasi.

 _ _Kalaupun ada keinginan yang berkaitan dengan Miku... sebenarnya saat ini aku ingin Miku yang berinisiatif mengajakku jalan-jalan.__ Len menghena nafasnya sambil membungkukkan badannya. __Bagaimanapun juga ini hari ulang tahunku.__

Len memandang sayu tumpukan berita di depannya. Tumpukan berita itu adalah berita-berita yang harus ia bacakan untuk siaran berita nanti petang. Seharusnya dia pulang petang nanti karena tahun ini Len sama sekali tidak mengambil cuti sehingga Len memiliki jatah untuk bekerja selama setengah hari selama dua hari. Tapi, karena hari ini pembaca berita yang bertugas membawakan acara petang sedang sakit, sebagai pembawa acara yang memiliki rating tinggi Len ditunjuk untuk menggantikan temannya itu.

Ponsel Len bergetar, tapi untungnya bukan telefon karena itu akan mengganggunya dan juga rekan kerjanya jika ia berbicara dengan seseorang lewat telefon. Len mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas miniatur kursi yang berjaga untuk menyangga ponselnya. Layar notifikasi menunjukkan jika Len mendapatkan pesan baru dari Miku.

Mata Len membulat. Semangat langsung bergejolak dalam diri Len. Pasalnya, sudah dari kemarin dia tidak berbicara atau berbalas pesan dengan Miku. Senyuman tipis membingkai bibirnya. Len segera membuka pesan Miku melalui layarnotifikasi lalu membacanya dalam hati:

 _ _Len, apa sore ini kamu ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan.__

"Waw, cepat sekali terkabulnya."

Len menolehkan kepalanya, mencari tahu sekaligus mencari kesempatan agar ia bisa membalas pesan dari Miku tanpa ketahuan teman-teman jahilnya yang selalu mengejeknya seperti Rin yang mengejeknya. Dengan hati-hati Len mengetikkan pesannya pada Miku: __Ya, aku punya waktu setelah pulang kerja jam empat sore nanti. Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu di rumah. Mungkin aku akan sampai di rumahmu sekitar jam lima sore.__

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama Miku membalas pesan Len lagi: __Baiklah.__

 _ _.__

Len masuk ke dalam mobil bercat peraknya. Dia menyalakan mesin mobil lalu keluar dari tempat parkiran perlahan-lahan. Dia menggunakan jatah terakhirnya untuk bekerja setengah hari karena kemarin dia juga bekerja setegah hari untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama dengan keluarganya. Di jam kerja yang biasanya Len mendapatkan bagian membaca berita pagi dan siang lalu mengerjakan pekerjaan lain dan pulang jam lima sore.

Ketika dia masuk ke jalan raya, Len berdoa dalam hatinya agar jalanan tidak macet seperti biasanya. Yang namanya Ibukota macet itu terjadi dimana saja dan kapan saja. Meskipun bukan waktu pulang kerja, jalanan tetap macet. Hanya kadang-kadang saja jalanan ramai lancar.

 _ _Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Miku, semoga jalanan tidak semacet biasanya.__

Mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan Len atau memang keinginannya itu terkabuli. Jalanan menuju rumah Miku tidak sepadat biasanya. Bisa dibilang keadaan jalan yang dilalui saat ini adalah ramai lancar. Len bisa menaikkan sedikit kecepatan mobilnya, sehingga mampu untuk menyalip mobil-mobil lainnya. Ketika sampai di persimpangan lampu merah, lampu hijau tengah menyala dnegan sisa waktu yang bisa Len gunakan untuk menerobos persimpangan jalan.

"Waw... keinginanku benar-benar terkabulkan."

Len terus menginjak gasya dengan pelan, menjaga agar mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan yang stabil. Perjalanan awalnya ia kira akan memakan waktu satu jam karena kemacetan jalan raya tidak benar-benar terjadi. Ia sampai di komplek perumahan Miku pada pukul empat lebih tiga puluh lima. Dua puluh lima menit lebih awal dari waktu biasanya.

Mungkin salah satu dari keajaiban di hari ulang tahunnya, hal yang dia inginkan terkabul. Meskipun Len juga sadar, tidak tidak bisa meminta hal yang bersifar materialistik. Len yakin, itu tidak akan berhasil, tapi mungkin itu untuknya, entah bagaimana dengan Rin mungkin keinginan Rin yang bersifat materialistik akan berhasil. Karena, keuangan Rin masih berada dalam tanggung jawab keluarga.

Len memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumah minimalis bergaya modern. Di rumah itu terdapat papan nama tembaga berukiran tulisan 'Rumah Keluarga Shion' yang di bingkai oleh tembaga dan di cat berwarna coklat.

Rumah itu adalah rumah Miku. Ya, nama Miku adalah Miku Shion, anak dari pasangan keluarga Shion, Kaito dan Meiko.

Len merapihkan rambutnya dengan sisir yang dia simpan di saku mantelnya. Ketika merasa baik dengan tampilannya, Len menyimpan sisirnya lalu keluar dari mobil sedan bercat peraknya.

Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, bukan karena berdebar senang akan segera bertemu dengan Miku, tapi karena gugup menghadapi masalah besar yang akan dihadapinya yaitu, ayah Miku－Kaito.

"Baiklah... karena keinginanku yang sebelum-sebelumnya berhasil terpenuhi... sekarang aku ingin agar paman Kaito tidak mengusirku ketika dia melihatku mendatangi Miku," gumam Len sambil menundukkan kepala lalu memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatannya dirinya dan juga hubungannya dengan Miku yang sampai saat ini belum mendapatkan restu dari ayah Miku.

Len mengernyitkan kepalanya, menelan ludah lalu menyentuh bel rumah Miku tapi belum menekan bel rumah itu. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit, menundukkan guratan halus di dahinya dan alisnya jadi sedikit tegak. Keringat mulai mengalir di keningnya begitu juga di punggungnya dan bulir keringat itu mengalir di garis tulang punggungnya. Padahal sekarang cuaca sedang dingin karena musim dingin, tapi karena rasa gugupnya, tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

 _ _Tahun kemarin aku diusir dari rumah ini karena aku meminta izin untuk mengajak anaknya untuk jalan-jalan,__ pikir Len. Dia semakin gugup ketika mengangingat kejadian tahun lalu. Kalaupun Len bermain ke rumah Miku ketika ada Kaito, Kaito duduk di sebelah Miku, membuat percakapan mereka berdua canggung. Jika tidak ada Kaito, kadang mereka berkencan tapi Kaito selalu memanggil Miku setiap dua jam sekali. __Tapi biasanya kalau aku datang ke rumah ini aku juga langsung di usir.__

Len menekan bel rumahnya sambil menarik nafas panjang, ketika bel itu berbunyi dia membuang nafasnya.

 _ _Kita berdua pacaran tapi ayahnya selalu melarangku berkencan di luar rumah. Aku hanya bisa masuk ke rumah ini kalau tidak ada paman Kaito.__

Pintu ruamh itu terbuka. Jantung Len semakin berdebar dengan cepat sambil berharap yang membuka pintunya adalah Miku atau Meiko－ibu Miku.

Tapi, sosok pria tinggi yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Len nan berambut biru tua yang membuka pintu. Itu adalah Kaito. Tubuh Len semakin berkeringat, jantungnya berdebar-debar sehingga dadanya terasa sesak. Tangannya mulai terasa dingin ketika Kaito mendekati pagar rumahnya sambil menatap Len dengan dingin.

Len sedikit menundukkan kepalanya lalu menelan air liurnya. "Selamat sore, paman."

Kaito melengkungkan senyuman lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Selamat sore, Len," ucapnya dengan suara yang santai sambil membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Mata Len membulat, tak percaya dengan senyum yang ditunjukkan Kaito kepadanya. Dia bahkan tidak pernah melihat senyuman Kaito lagi semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kaito. Len sangat mengingat kejadian itu dimana senyuman Kaito langsung menghilang ketika Miku memperkenalkan Len sebagai pacarnya.

Kaito mempersilahkan Len masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia mengikuti Len di belakangnya dengan senyuman lebar, tapi Len tetap merasa ada tatapan mematikan yang menghantuinya.

"Jangan pikir saat ini aku benar-benar bersikap baik padamu nak, aku lakukan ini karena ini permintaan Miku agar dia tidak pulang ke apartemenya," bisik Kaito dengan suara dinginnya di belakang Len.

"Baik, paman..." Len menghela nafasnya merasa lega. __Meskipun seperti itu... setidaknya keinginanku yang tadi terkabul.__

Len melepaskan mantel musim dinginnya lalu menggantungkannya pada gantungan mantel yang ada di sebelah pintu masuk.

Kaito mengantar Len masuk ke dalam ruang tamu rumah mereka. Len duduk di sofa hitam ruang tamu sementara Kaito duduk di depannya, menatapnya dengan senyuman tapi juga tajam.

"Miku, pacarmu datang!"

Miku berderap mendekati Len sambil meneriaki namanya. "Len, kamu datang lebih cepat." Dia terkekeh manis, ah senyuman itu selalu bisa membuat Len yang biasa berwajah masam jadi tersenyum.

Mata Len membulat, tampak tak percaya gadis yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya telah banyak berubah dalam waktu satu tahun. Ah, saat ulang tahun Miku yang ke-dua puluh Len tidak bisa bertemu dengannya karena dia sedang ditugaskan menjadi __reporter__ di lapangan. Miku sedikit bertambah tinggi, ah tapi dia sedikit lebih kurus dari tahun lalu. Len yakin kalau itu karena kuliahnya, pasalnya sewaktu dia masih kuliah Len juga kehilangan beberapa kilogram berat badannya.

Ya, Miku sedikit berubah, meskipun dia masih menggunakan gaya rambut ciri khasnya－ dikuncir dua. Tapi, rambutnya yang dikuncir kini sedikit lebih pendek dari setahun yang lalu dan dibuat menggulung ke bawah. Dan, dia sudah mulai menggunakan riasan wajah. Riasan wajah itu tipis, ya seperti riasan wajah yang sering Rin pakai, hanya saja Rin lebih suka menggunakan __eyeliner__ lebih panjang dan pemeran bibirnya satu warna lebih tua dari Miku.

Miku duduk di sebelah Len. Kaito menyipitkan matanya dan mengeryitkan alisnya, membuat alisnya saling bertemu. "Tidak ada yang memperbolehkanmu duduk di sebelah Len, Miku."

Miku memajukan bibirnya sambil menurunkan kelopak matanya, cemberut. "Aku hanya duduk di sebelah Len, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Len."

Kaito melipat tangannya, mengeryitkan dahinya sambil sama-sama melengkungkan cemberut di bibirnya. "Miku, duduk di sebelah papa."

Miku berdiri sambil menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah." Miku akhirnya duduk di sebelah Len, menumpu tangannya dengan sikut yang menekan kedua pahanya. Kepalanya ia taruh di atas kepalan tangannya. Bibirnya masih cemberut tapi matanya menatap Len.

"Jadi, ada keperluan apa kamu datang ke sini?" tanya Kaito. Senyuman dari wajah Kaito menghilang.

Len menegakkan badannya. __Ya ampun... rasanya seperti akan melamar anak orang saja... baiklah aku akan membuat sebuah keinginan sekarang. Aku ingin agar paman Kaito memperbolehkanku pergi jalan-jalan dengan Miku, semoga terkabul...__

Dia menatap Kaito dengan serius membuat tangannya yang menelungkup di pahanya terasa dingin. Pemanas ruangan tidak berfungsi untuk menghangatkan tubuh Len, karena dia gugup. "Aku ingin mengajak Miku jalan-jalan."

Kaito menyentakkan alisnya "Apa?!" Dia mencondongkan badannya. "Kamu mau mengajak anak gadis orang keluar malam-malam?! dimana moralmu?" sentak Kaito.

Miku menulungkan tangannya dan menegakkan badannya. "Papa!" sentak Miku sambil menoleh pada Kaito. "Aku yang menyuruh Len datang ke sini. Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya Pa..." Miku sedikit menyernyitkan dahinya. Dia sedikit menyentakkan alisnya. "Kalau papa kasar pada Len, aku akan pulang ke tempatku."

Kaito mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku sambil mendesis. Dia menatap tajam Len. "Mau kamu bawa kemana anak gadisku ini?"

Len menundukkan kepalanya tapi ia segera menatap kembali wajah Kaito. "Aku ingin mengajaknya makan malam di luar."

"Besar juga nyalimu."

Len sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar paman mengizinkan aku untuk pergi bersama Miku."

Kaito mendengus, ia menelungkupkan tangannya di atas pahanya. "Kamu seperti mau melamar anakku saja."

Len membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. __Ya... aku sekalian saja berharap agar paman Kaito mengizinkanku melamar Miku.__ "Sebenarnya, saya memang punya keinginan untuk melamar Miku, paman."

Mata Kaito membesar. Dia menggebrak meja ruang tamu. "Apa?! kamu mau melamar anakku yang masih sekolah?! tidak punya akal ya?!"

Miku memutar matanya kemudian menghela nafasnya, dia melirik ayahnya dengan lesu. "Papa... jangan bicara kasar seperti itu." Miku mendekatkan mulutnya pada Kaito, dia membisikkan sesuatu pada Kaito.

Len tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Len sedikit menyipitkan matanya sambil mencondongkan badannya berusaha mendengarkan bisikan Miku. Ketika Miku menatapnya lalu memberikan senyuman, Len kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kaito menggeram pelan sambil menatap Len dengan tajam. "Aku akan mendengarkan dan mengabulkan keinginanmu kalau kamu menang bermain catur denganku."

Len menyinggungkan seringai tipis di bibirnya. "Aku akan mengalahkan paman."

.

Miku menarik Len keluar dari rumahnya sambil membawa mantel musim dingin Len dengan tangan kirinya.

"Ingat, sampai jam sembilan malam!" teriak Kaito lalu meneriakkan nama Len. "Kalau kamu tidak membawa Miku pulang telat, aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!"

Miku tertawa sambil membuka gerbang rumahnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang. "Tenang saja pa, aku akan pulang tepat waktu kok," teriak Miku dia melengkungkan senyuman tipis kepada Len lalu kembali menoleh ke pintu di belakang Len. "Kalau tidak macet ya."

"Meiko! Lihat anakmu pergi dengan laki-laki lain." Suara Kaito terdengar seperti menangan tangisan. "Sialan! Anak itu tidak bisa bermain dengan halus!"

"Sudahlah, Len itu pacarnya, dia tidak akan berani melakukan hal macam-macam pada Miku. Kalau dia macam-macam pada Miku, aku akan menghajarnya."

"Meiko..." ucap Kaito lalu terdengar suara tangisannya yang keras.

Len mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku jasnya, lalu menekan tombol pembuka kunci pintu mobil. "Apa tidak apa-apa kita tinggalkan paman Kaito dengan kondisi seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tadi itu hebat sekali Len, kamu mengalahkan papa dengan cepat." Miku tertawa sambil membuka pintu mobil Len lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Len menyeringai sambil ikut masuk ke dalam mobil. "Tentu saja, aku harus mengalahkan paman Kaito selagi ada kesempatan dia mau mendengarkan kata-kataku."

Miku menoleh kepada Len, dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Ini mobilmu? Kemana motor yang biasa kamu pakai?" tanya Miku lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

Len menjalankan mobilnya, keluar dari komplek perumahan Miku. "Iya ini mobilku. Motorku ada di rumah. Aku tidak ingin mengajakmu pergi dengan motor. Aku juga takut nanti malam akan turun salju, karena dari tadi pagi langitnya sedikit berawan," jawab Len.

"Hm..." Miku menggumam. "Semoga nanti malam tidak turun salju."

Len melirik Miku. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin melihat bintang," jawab Miku sambil melengkungkan senyuman tipis. "Kalau salju turun, aku tidak bisa melihat bintang."

Len mendengus pelan lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada jalanan. "Kamu sama dengan Rin. Lebih menyukai bintang dari pada salju."

Miku menoleh pada Len sambil melebarkan senyumannya sampai matanya menyipit. "Bagaimana keadan kak Rin?"

"Keadaannya sangat baik." Len kembali melirik Miku sambil menarik persenelengnya. "Kamu ingin kemana?"

"Aku ingin makan malam lalu ke planetarium lalu melihat bintang dari lantai planetarium kota yang paling atas. Kamu tahu kan ruang planetarium yang hanya dibuka saat malam hari? Aku pernah kesana dengan temanku sewaktu sekolah dulu dan kita melihat bintang dari atap kaca planetarium." Miku kemudian menoleh pada Len. "Tapi... ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, seharusnya Len yang menentukan kemana kita akan pergi."

Len menyeringai. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat yang kamu inginkan. Anggap saja ini hutang kencan di hari ulang tahunmu."

 _ _Baiklah... keinginanku yang selanjutnya adalah agar malam ini tidak turun salju.__

Miku terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah." Miku mengeluarkan kotak balok kecil berwarna hijau seukuran tangannya yang diikat dengan pita kuning dari dalam tas selendangnya. "Selamat ulang tahun Len."

Len melirik sambil terkekeh pelan. "Kamu ini... memberikan kado di waktu aku sedang mengendarai mobilku, tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali." Len menoleh sesaat pada Miku, memberikannya senyuman dan memanggil namanya dengan lembut. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Miku tersenyum sambil memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam saku mantel Len yang dari tadi

.

"Syukurlah langit tidak berawan," gumam Miku sambil melirik kepada Len yang duduk bersandar di sebelah Miku.

Len menoleh kepada Miku lalu melengkungkan senyuman tipis pada Miku. "Ya." Len memperhatikan wajah Miku yang terlihat gelap karena ruangan planetarium yang di lantai atas memang sengaja dimatikan.

Mereka semua yang ada di dalam planetarium duduk dengan kursi yang sedikit ditidurkan, seperti kursi malas. Lampu ruangan sengaja dimatikan agar langit berbintang yang dilihat secara langsung dari atap planetarium semakin jelas. Hanya saja, planetarium lantai atas ini sangat bergantung pada kondisi cuaca, meskipun jika sedang hujan atau bersalju ruangan planetarium ini menjadi sama seperti planetarium-planetarium lainnya.

Miku menoleh kepada Len. Meskipun ruangan gelap dan tak terlihat apa-apa, Len bisa melihat iris mata zamrud Miku berkilauan, meskipun tidak terlihat begitu jelas. "Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu?"

Len mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tidak memperhatikanmu." Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Ah, rasanya seperti dimabuk asmara satu tahun tidak bertemu dengan Miku.

"Lalu?"

Len tidak bisa menahan malunya. Tidak mungkin dia tidak memperhatikan gadis yang berada di sebelahnya kini telah berubah menjadi gadis yang lebih cantik. "Baiklah... aku memang memperhatikanmu karena aku sedikit tidak percaya kamu mulai menggunaka riasan wajah."

Miku terkekeh. Mungkin, jika lampu planetarium tidak dimatikan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Miku. Tapi, Miku juga bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang merah. Meskipun banyak orang yang berada di dalam ruang planetarium, Len merasa jika tempat itu hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua.

"Len."

Len kembali menoleh kepada Miku. "Ya?"

Miku mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit berbintang. "Apa ada yang kamu inginkan dariku? Aku akan mengabulkannya."

Len melengkungkan senyuman tipisnya. Selagi gelap dan Miku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, Len berusaha menguatkan keberanian dalam dirinya. Ah, dia selalu malu untuk menggoda Miku. Len memikirkan sebuah keinginan yang sedikit egois tapi juga terdengar sederhana agar Miku tidak curiga.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pantai saat malam tahun baru, tengah malam. Di sana pasti banyak orang, tahun kemarin aku merayakan tahun baru di sana bersama dengan Rin dan rekan kerjaku."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi bersamamu. Tapi, kamu harus mengalahkan papa untuk mendapatkan izin darinya. Sekarang aku sudah tahu caranya membujuk papa agar memberikan tantangan kepadamu dan mau mendengarkan kata-katamu," ucapnya lalu Miku terkekeh.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku. Tenang saja, aku pasti menang melawan paman Kaito." Len mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap langit berbintang.

"Jangan sombong dulu."

Len melengkungkan senyumannya, mengingat keinginan-keinginan yang dia panjatkan hari ini. Mungkin ada beberapa keinginan yang tidak terkabul dengan langsung, tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap. __Ya... ada untungnya juga aku membuat beberapa keinginan meskipun tidak menulisnya dalam daftar seperti yang dilakukan Rin.__

"Aku tidak sombong, tapi percaya diri."

* * *

 _ _Fin__

* * *

A.N

Akhirnya selesai juga bagian Len XDDD yeaay, meskipun telat tapi biarkan aku ucapkan ini, selamat ulang tahun Len :3

Dan semoga kalian suka dengan pairing LenMiku

Hope you all like it :3


End file.
